


Living before disaster

by smaragdbird



Category: Flight of the Phoenix (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird





	Living before disaster

'Hey guys! You're planning on working anytime soon?' Kelly leaned over the railing and grinned down at Rodney and John. Or at least at Rodney since John seemed to be way too distracted by Rodney's lips and tongue to notice anything beyond that kiss.

  
Rodney however managed to get a hand free of John's body( who, Kelly could see made a protesting move) and waved in her general direction.

  
 When they finally had to breathe, Rodney called out to her: 'We're taking a break.' 

And went back to snogging John senseless. Kelly shared a laugh and an eye roll with Rady.

  
Mongolia, this place in particular was out of the world but with this crew it wasn't so bad, it was even good. They were all at ease with each other, everyone accepted Rodney's and John's relationship and they all enjoyed riling up Ian.

  
She saw how Rodney whispered something in John's ear and she knew that their 'break' had just been stretched for approximately half an hour. She felt glad for them. If they would find oil now, life would be prefect.


End file.
